1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-voltage wire harness to be routed in a movable body, such as an automobile, and an intermediate member serving as a member that makes up the wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage wire harnesses have hitherto been used to electrically interconnect pieces of equipment of a hybrid automobile and an electric vehicle; that is, a motor unit, an inverter unit, a battery, and the like.
A wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1 to be described below includes three electric wires for electrically interconnecting pieces of equipment; a main shield that houses most of entire lengths of the three electric wires; and a sub-shield that covers the three electric wires that extend from an end of the main shield. Depending on a location where equipment is mounted, a cable routing path of the wire harness becomes very long.
Each of terminals of the three electric wires is provided with terminal fitting. After fabrication of the wire harnesses, the terminal fitting is to be inserted into a shield case of the equipment along with the ends of the electric wires and connected to a connection part placed at a predetermined location on a equipment body by means of; for instance, bolting.
An electrically conducting metal pipe is used for the main shield. In order to reduce a diameter of the main shield, the main shield is formed so as to assume an inner diameter that enables insertion of only three electric wires.
The sub-shield is made up of a cylindrically-formed braid; a shield shell fastened to one end of the braid; and a connection pipe fastened to the other end of the braid. The braid and the shield shell are arranged, one superposed on the other. A shield ring is laid on the superposed portion, and the shield ring is subsequently swaged, to thus fix the braid and the shield shell. Such fixing is also used for fastening the braid to the connection pipe. Specifically, the braid and the connection pipe are superposed one on another, and swaging rings are placed on such an overlap. The swaging rings are subsequently swaged, to thus fasten the braid and the shield shell.
A metal pipe that is made from the same material as that of the main shield and has the same inner diameter of the main shield is used for the connection pipe. The connection pipe is formed so as to become shorter by far than the main shield. After an end of the connection pipe is brought in agreement with an end of the main shield, the connection pipe is welded.